


Only if for a night...

by prettyinpants



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinpants/pseuds/prettyinpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irrelevant plot with a bit of smut at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only if for a night...

You really weren't in a mood for going out, but you already promised your friend and you kinda liked the band, that you were going to see perform, so you started preparing yourself. You put on a nice, tight black dress, but then you remembered, that the venue is supposed to take place in a bar. So you changed to black tank top, skinny jeans and a dark red leather jacket. You nodded to your reflection in a mirror. You looked and felt astonishingly sexy

-Time to break some hearts - you laughed to yourself and headed out the door.

***

Two hours and a few drinks later, the band already was finishing the gig and wishing everyone goodnight. You stood with your friend in a corner of the hall and you were laughing at some stupid boys, that were trying to catch your attention for a while. That's when you first saw him. Dark haired, bearded man was sitting by the table with a beer and was obviously checking you out. He didn't hide it and when he met your eyes, he smiled. But then someone screamed "Hey, Rich!" and he turned his head in that direction, so you returned to paying attention to your friend again.

The music started playing an people were gathering on the dance-floor and suddenly you felt a strong grip on your wrist. You turned around and saw one of the guys, that were making a fool out of themselves in front of you a bit earlier.

-C'mon, dollface! Dance with me! - he said and you felt as you were about to vomit in his face. But instead of doing it, you pulled your hand out of his grip and politely declined.You felt disgusted by him, because he obviously was wasted and seemed a little too aggressive for you. Unconsciously, you looked in the way, where the mysterious man was sitting, as if you were trying to make sure, he's still watching you. He was. With a stupid grin on his face, he sipped his beer from a glass.

"Why are you so amused, Rich?" - you thought and shrugged "Stupid jerk".

The time was passing by and you were enjoying dancing and fooling around with your friend. A couple of times you had to again and again tell that stupid guy, that you still don't want to dance with him. It was getting pretty annoying, but you still managed to be polite and didn't punch him. You really wanted to, though.

Occasionally you would look at that intriguing dark man, that was observing you earlier, but he didn't seem to be interested anymore. You were a bit drunk by now and him not paying attention to you seemed a bit offensive. You took your friend's hand and dragged her closer to his table. You made it your mission, to wrap Rich around your finger. You knew you could. At least your dunk self knew. 

You turned into a true sex bomb. Your moves were a pole-dancer worthy and apparently very effective. Every man around you was looking at you and the only one, that you were interested in, smiled again in that creepy way and sat back to observe your every move. At this point you were so caught up in what you were doing, that you didn't even see that the annoying prick had come up to you again. He placed a hand on your waist and leaned in to you. That was it. You've had enough of him and his game. Your right fist went straight to his nose with an enormous strength. You had no control over how hard you were hitting him, so you not only hurt him pretty bad, but your knuckles got a bit chaffed.

-You fucking bitch! - you screamed as the guy landed on the floor - Are you fucking retarded? I told you to not fucking touch me, you prick!

You were trying to throw yourself at him and hit him again, but your friend grabbed you from behind, so you couldn't actually move, you were just kicking your legs up it the air, as if you could reach that guy. There was a circle of people already forming around you and the security guys were rushing your way. That was when Richard finally stood up and stopped smirking. He let the security escort the guy out, but shook his head, when one tried to take you out too. 

-She's with me - he said and grabbed you by your arm. You looked at him and pulled your arm back.

-Okay - he raised his hands up - No touching, but you need to get that checked out. 

He pointed to your chaffed knuckles. You didn't really think it was a big deal, but you let him lead you to the backroom. There wasn't really that much space, so your friend needed to stay outside, by the bar.

-I'm Richard - he said and took a band aid out of the emergency kit hanging on the wall.

You introduced yourself and watched him as he gently took your hand and wrapped the band aid around it as you were sitting on a table. He was really focused on what he was doing, so you had a chance to have a closer look at his face and physique. He was a lot taller, than you and had broad shoulders, that filled up his jacket nicely. His hands were big and fingers long and lean. You couldn't resist and check out his booty too, when he was standing back to you.It was definitely a nice piece of ass. You stared a little bit too long at his bottom and he caught you on that.

-Enjoying the view? - he laughed - I thought you were not up to play today. I mean, judging from how you treated that guy.

\- He was an asshole and he was absolutely asking for it.- you let out a long sigh- That doesn't mean I wasn't up to play at all - you smiled devilishly and looked up right into his eyes.

-Oh really? - the smirk came back onto his face and he took a step further. His left hand went up to your cheek and he put the strings of your hair behind your ear. With his other hand he pulled you closer to the edge of the table and now his crotch was right between your legs. You could almost feel his growing erection. 

He leaned in to kiss you and you sighed out loud. It was a long, passionate kiss, that he ended with a gentle bite on your lower lip. You reached out to unzip his jacket and slide it of his shoulders. You were both breathing heavily in an anticipation of what was coming. Richard couldn't wait any longer and he rushed to take off your jacket, then top and your bra. He cupped both of your breasts and his lips again crushed with yours. You moaned into his mouth and unable to stop yourself you reached to his belt and in a second you were pulling down his pants and boxers. He broke the kiss and gazed into your eyes longing.

-Are you sure?

You were breathless in your desire, so you just whispered "please".

He brought your hips more on the edge and carefully slid down your pants. He then placed himself between your knees.

-Oooh - you moaned as he thrust in. That just only made him smile and his lips went down to kiss your nipple. He twisted his tongue around as he was thrusting a bit harder and harder each time. He had you falling apart pretty quickly. You were arching your back and groaning in pleasure.

-You like that, little bird, huh? 

He pulled out, grabbed you by your hips and shifted you around, so now you were standing on the ground, bent over the table and Richard was behind you, pulling your hair. He thrust in you aggressively and started moving his hips faster and harder. He slid his right hand between your legs in the front and his fingers were now circling your clit. You could feel your orgasm growing inside you. Your breath became unsteady and you placed your forehead on the table before you, because you couldn't handle the tension anymore. That's when Richard's fingers wrapped around your neck and pulled you back to half-straight standing. The grip only turned you on more. Your legs started shaking.

-Rich...- your voice broke as the pleasure run through your body. Richard now had both hands on your hips, gripping tight and thrusting as hard as he could. Moments later he came too and leaned on your back to kiss your neck.

-That was extraordinary, little bird - he whispered into your ear and hugged you tight.

You both stood there like that for a second, before you could steady your breaths and control the shaking. Then you put back your clothes on, as if you just remembered you were in a public place and someone might come in at any second. When you headed to the door, Richard pulled you in and kissed once more.

-Will I ever see you again, [y/n]? - he asked.

-I don't know, Richard. Do you want to? - you laughed and smiled cheekily.

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little bored and the idea was roaming around my head for a while, so I decided to work with that. Originally it was supposed to be a one-shot, but I left it kinda open so I can go back to it. I hope it will evolve into something longer.
> 
> Please take a note on the fact, that it's my first ever fanfiction written in English.


End file.
